The use of multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology has attracted increased attention for use in wireless communications systems because MIMO offers significant increases in data throughput and link range without requiring additional bandwidth or transmit power. The increased performance afforded by MIMO technology stems from higher spectral efficiency (greater number of bits transmitted per second per Hertz of bandwidth), as well as greater link reliability or diversity. Accordingly, MIMO forms an important part of modern wireless communications standards including 3GPP Long Term Evolution Release 8 (2008), Release 9 (2009); and Release 10 (2011), IEEE 802.11n, 802.16m (2009) and HSPA+.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.